


Comfortable and in Love

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sebs fault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested on Tumblr. Taller chubby Michael and shorter more muscular Jeremy. The two decide to get down and dirty for some good ole fun in the kitchen.





	Comfortable and in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Michael yawned, sprawled out on the couch. He had had the day off but Jeremy had errands to run, meaning Michael was home alone for the day. He should be getting back soon, however, meaning Michael would get in his cuddle time.

Jeremy had stood in line at GameStop for seventeen minutes before it was finally his turn. He was impatient, checking out with no smalltalk. He grabbed his bag and stalked out, eager to finally get home to Michael. 

Michael, meanwhile, was contemplating napping as he waited for Jeremy to get home.

Michael didn’t need to dwell on it for much longer, because Jeremy returned an hour early, bag in hand. 

He jolted, sitting up. “Oh, Jere, hey!’

Jeremy dropped his bag and stomped over to Michael. “Hey. I bailed on going to the mall, clothes can wait.”

Michael smiled. “What’d you get at GameStop?”

“New controllers. Red and blue, just for you.” Jeremy kissed Michael’s nose. 

“Aw, cute.” Michael held his arms out in offering. “Hug?”

Jeremy nodded, falling into Michael’s arms. “Love hugs,” he muttered against Michael’s chest. 

“Love you.” Michael kissed him softly.

“Love you too,” Jeremy said. “I already feel better. Waiting in line is hell.”

“Yeah.” Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy's middle. “Damn, those gym visits are really working, huh?”

Jeremy grunted. “You can tell a difference? I just wanna be able to open my own water bottles.”

Michael chuckled. “I'm sure you can now, I mean,” Michael's fingers slipped under Jeremy's shirt, lightly tracing his stomach. “You got some muscle and shit now.”

“I got muscle and shit?” Jeremy teased, kissing Michael’s cheek. 

“Yeah, you know,” Michael pressed his fingers into Jeremy stomach. “Soon you'll have abs and shit.”

Jeremy shivered. “Would that make me your ideal man?”

“You're already my ideal man.” Michael pressed a kiss behind Jeremy's ear. “My ideal man is Jeremy Heere.”

“Sap,” Jeremy laughed. “The gym is hard work. People look at me. I get sweaty.”

“You're sweaty anyway. Everyone at the gym is sweaty.“ Michael sighed. “Maybe I should hit the gym too. I'm not exactly in shape, y’know?”

“You don’t have to. You’re hot the way you are.” Jeremy cuddled closer to Michael. “Soft.”

Michael chuckled. “Now who's the sap?”

Jeremy hummed. “Me. But let me be. You’re so comfy.”

“Cutie.” Michael kissed Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy turned around on Michael’s lap, his back towards him. “Nah. You are.”

Michael leaned back on the couch, pulling Jeremy down with him. “Cuddle time?”

Jeremy squirmed on top of Michael. “Duh, it’s always cuddle time.”

Michael hummed, his hands dropping down to grip Jeremy's hips. “Restless?”

“Maybe,” Jeremy replied. “I’ve been standing still pretty much all day.”

Michael smiled, kissing the base of Jeremy's neck. “Well, if you don't chill out my dick is gonna be affected.”

Jeremy snorted. “Not my fault.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It is if you keep moving.”

Jeremy moved again. 

Michael grunted. “Jeremy,” he warned.

“What? Can’t handle it?” Jeremy kept going. 

Michael huffed, bucking his hips up into Jeremy. “Watch it, bud, or this won't be cuddles anymore.”

Jeremy gulped. “I’m leaning toward that idea.”

“Mm?” Michael pressed a kiss to the side of Jeremy's neck, sucking a careful love bite.

Jeremy grunted. “S-Seems like you are too.”

“I did warn you.” Michael smirked, nipping at Jeremy's jaw.

Jeremy’s head tilted. “Can you blame me?”

Michael chuckled, his hands trailing around from Jeremy's hips to the front of his jeans, teasing his skin just above his waistband.

“Michael–” Jeremy hissed. “Just get ‘em off already.”

Michael tsked, unbuttoning Jeremy's jeans but not moving to push them off. Instead, he slipped his hand into Jeremy's boxers, stroking him lightly. “Demanding.”

Jeremy immediately let out a strained moan. “God,” he whispered. He had been a lot hornier than he’d thought. 

Michael mouthed at his neck. “Nope, just me.”

Jeremy laughed at Michael’s joke, but it turned into another moan. “J-Jeez, you wanna get fucked tonight?”

Michael bit at Jeremy's shoulder playfully. “Yeah.” Michael increased the pressure of his hand on Jeremy.

Jeremy squealed. “Ah– Let me do it then!”

Michael pouted, reluctantly pulling his hand away. 

“You were gonna make me nut before we even did anything,” Jeremy muttered. 

“But you look so hot,” Michael smirked. 

“With my muscle and shit?”

“Absolutely. Now either get busy or I'm gonna jerk you off.”

“Rude,” Jeremy mumbled. He rolled off of Michael and pulled him up into a position that was easier to get his pants off in. “Take that shirt off,” he said. 

Michael did as instructed, tossing his shirt aside. “Yes sir,” he teased.

Jeremy got to immediate work on Michael’s pants. “Shush, I just love your body.”

“Right.” Michael tugged at Jeremy's shirt. “Fair's fair, bud, you gotta do it too before the pants come off.”

“What? But you– Fine.” Jeremy nearly ripped his shirt clean off in pure impatience. 

“Thank you.” Michael smiled, sitting back to let Jeremy strip him.

Jeremy returned to work. “Like what you see?”

“Mhm, definitely.” Michael smirked.

As Jeremy pulled Michael’s pants off, he bit his lip in the way he knew got to his boyfriend. 

Michael grunted, tugging at Jeremy's wrist. “Kiss.”

Jeremy leaned up and instantly kissed Michael, hard. 

Michael pressed hard into the kiss, roaming Jeremy's body with his fingers. 

Jeremy eventually pulled away long enough to reposition the two of them so he was once again on top of Michael. 

Michael tugged him back down once he was settled, kissing him languidly as he rutted up against him.

Jeremy moaned, pinning Michael’s arms above his head. 

Michael panted, hips not stilling. “Fuck me?”

“Eager?” Jeremy breathed, teasing. 

Michael hummed, bucking up harder into Jeremy. “You tell me.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Jeremy held Michael’s arms up with one hand, the other going down to palm him as he kicked his own pants off. 

Michael moaned. “Then get moving.”

Jeremy scoffed. “I could hold you down for real if you get an attitude.”

Michael snorted. “Yeah right.”

“You’re gonna play that way?”

“What ever could you mean?” Michael teased.

Jeremy shoved his knee onto Michael’s hip and put his arm across his collarbones, holding him in place. “I think you know.”

Michael scoffed. “You can't-” he tried to get up, but to no avail. His struggling just made Jeremy hold him down more firmly. He was pinned. “Holy shit.”

“Going to the gym really pays off, huh, Mikey?” Jeremy singsonged, ramming his knee between Michael’s legs. 

Michael shuddered. “Fuck.”

Jeremy softened. “Here or the bedroom?”

“Room, but you have to carry me,” Michael teased.

“Carry you?” Jeremy echoed. He wasn’t sure he could do that. “Fine,” he said anyway, standing up. 

Michael paused. “Wait, what? Jere, no, you can't lift me.”

“Why not?”

“I'm too heavy!”

“I go to the gym!”

“Jerm, I'm still too heavy.” 

“I can carry you.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“Watch!” Jeremy burrowed his arms under Michael. 

Michael yelped, arms automatically moving up to loop around Jeremy's neck. “Jerm!”

Jeremy slowly lifted Michael up off the couch. “This is gay.”

“What the fuck! Since when are you this strong?!”

“Since you doubted me! Stop acting surprised!” Jeremy started walking towards their bedroom. 

Michael pouted.

When Jeremy got to the kitchen, he stopped. “Okay, I’m not that strong.”

Michael snorted, wiggling out of Jeremy's grip. “We could just fuck here,” he laughed, pulling Jeremy close.

“God, we could, huh?” Jeremy dropped a hand down to palm at Michael again. 

Michael shuddered, kissing Jeremy's nose. “God,” he breathed.

“Nah,” Jeremy whispered, “just me.”

Michael laughed. “S-Stealing jokes now, huh?” He broke off into a moan.

“Just like I stole your heart,” Jeremy purred, slipping his hand into Michael’s boxers to stroke him properly. 

Michael moaned, back against the kitchen counter. The edge of the island dug into his side, but he couldn't care less. “God, you're so right.”

“You love me,” Jeremy teased, pulling Michael’s boxers off in impatience. 

Michael pulled Jeremy flush against him once he straightened back up. “God, I do.” He trailed wet kisses down his neck.

Jeremy groaned, pumping Michael faster. “We don’t have any lube out here,” he informed. 

Michael panted, whimpering slightly. “Why the fuck not?”

“It’s the kitchen, Mike.”

Michael huffed. “And?”

“We don’t usually fuck in the kitchen.”

“Hm.” Michael grabbed Jeremy's wrist, forcing him to still. “Either you have to go get it, or we improvise.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “Why do I have to do it?”

“Because my dick is out and yours isn't yet.”

“That doesn’t seem like sound logic.”

“It's perfect logic, now hurry up before I just jerk myself off and then use our last bathbomb.”

Jeremy gasped. “You would.” He stalked off to the bedroom. 

Michael grinned, laughing to himself. He lazily ran his hand over himself as he waited for Jeremy to return.

Jeremy came back quickly, pointing at Michael. “Hands off,” he said. 

Michael tsked, dropping his hands. 

“I got the red one,” Jeremy said, holding up the bottle. “We’re nearly out.”

Michael smiled, holding his arms out to beckon Jeremy closer. “Maybe we fuck too much,” he teased.

Jeremy pressed himself against Michael. “Nah. That can’t happen.”

Michael stole a soft kiss. “No?”

“It’s legally impossible.” Jeremy shuffled his boxers off, finally exposing himself. 

Michael rolled his eyes, pressing kisses randomly on Jeremy's face. “You horndog.”

“It’s my only personality trait,” Jeremy whispered, opening the bottle in his hand. 

“I disagree,” Michael murmured, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair. “But go off I guess.”

“Oh, right, my other one is lustful.” Jeremy poured some of the material on his fingers. 

Michael rolled his eyes again. “How about sweet.” He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's nose. “Funny.” He kissed his cheek. “Rad?” He pecked his lips.

Jeremy reached around Michael. “Rad?” he echoed, a goofy smile on his face. “I’m rad, huh?”

Michael felt his breathing pick up. “Yeah,” he grinned. “Super rad.”

Jeremy pressed his index finger into Michael with no warning. “Still rad?”

Michael whimpered a bit. He nodded again. “D-Definitely.”

“You’re pretty tubular yourself,” Jeremy whispered, moving his finger. 

“Ah,” Michael moaned. “Don't make fun of me when we're about to fuck.”

“I’m not, just saying how cool you are.” Jeremy added a finger. 

“Shit, Jere.” Michael panted, legs shaky. “This is harder standing up.”

“Hm,” Jeremy hummed, removing his fingers. He grabbed Michael’s shoulder and turned him around, making him bend over the countertop. “Better?”

Michael gasped, shuddering. “Fuck. You really are a horndog, huh?’’

Jeremy resumed stretching Michael. “Can’t deny it.”

Michael huffed, pressing back against Jeremy. “I think the casual conversations we can have in the middle of sex really shows the kind of couple we are.” 

“Comfortable and in love?”

“Exactly!” 

“Mm, I love that.” Jeremy slipped a third finger in.

Michael moaned, nodding in agreement. “Love you.”

Jeremy kept working diligently. “You’re beautiful.”

Michael bit back more noises, dropping his forehead down to rest on the counter. His glasses dug into his nose, but he ignored it. 

Jeremy leaned down to press kisses to his back. “Are you about ready, Mikey?”

“Mm, yeah.” Michael nodded against the counter. “Please.”

Jeremy kept Michael pinned to the counter as he pulled his fingers out, rolling on a condom he’d gotten from their bedroom. 

Michael waited patiently, thinking to himself. “Damn, I think we need more milk.” 

“Wh– Are you writing a shopping list?!”

Michael's head came up as he twisted to look back at Jeremy. “Not on paper! Just in my head.”

“Are you really that bored?!”

“Of course not! I'm just multitasking. We need milk. Now fuck me.”

“And you tease me for multitasking.” Jeremy tsked, pushing himself into Michael. 

“Mm,” Michael moaned. “Jacking off to someone's voice isn't m-multitasking. It's desperation and horniness.” Michael moaned again as he wiggled his hips. “I-It's also a mood.”

“I’m desperate, what can I say?” Jeremy kept pushing in until he bottomed out. 

“God, It's been like two weeks since we've done this.” Michael groaned. 

“Way too long,” Jeremy breathed, already beginning a pace. 

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. He moaned, pressing back into Jeremy's thrusts. “Harder.”

Jeremy obliged expertly. He groaned himself, his nails digging into Michael’s back. 

Michael pressed his forehead into the counter again, his hands searching for something to grip onto.

Jeremy rolled his hips for a better angle, holding Michael’s in place. “God, you feel so good.”

Michael jolted, crying out softly when Jeremy grazed his prostate. “Fuck.”

Jeremy grunted, readjusting to keep that angle and thrusting harder. 

“Ah!” Michael keened. “Fuck, Jeremy, feels so good.”

Jeremy sped up his thrusts. “Wh-Why haven’t we fucked here before?”

Michael moaned loudly. “D-Dunno. We should e-experiment with more pl-places.”

“We should put lube in every room,” Jeremy agreed. 

Michael laughed, the sound broken with soft mewling. “Different kind for each room. L-Like lube roulette.”

“Perfect,” Jeremy groaned, his hips stuttering. 

Michael whimpered, shuddering. “C-Close.”

“G-Go on, Mikey. Cum on our kitchen counter, babe. Wh-Where we put our food.” He was sure that was a major turn off, but once he started talking, he couldn’t stop. 

Michael cried out, his fingers gripping the edge of the counter as his climax built, only moments away from his end.

Jeremy thrust hard a few more times, right into Michael’s prostate. He moaned loudly. 

Michael tensed up as he came hard, a long moan of Jeremy's name falling from his lips.

Jeremy, as always, wasn’t far behind. Seeing Michael come undone always did the trick for him. He hit his climax as well, groaning unintelligibly. 

Michael whined as he rode out his high, gasping for air.

Jeremy slowed his hips to a stop, panting. “G-God, two weeks.”

“Mhm,” Michael hummed, still breathing hard as he came down. “Long time.”

Jeremy eventually pulled out. “S-Sorry about that weird ass counter thing I said, I-I saw it in a porno I watched.”

Michael snorted. “Once I saw one where some guy ate a donut with jizz instead of icing.” Michael pushed himself up, legs wobbling slightly. “Oh, jeez.”

Jeremy grimaced at the image of such a donut, but quickly went to Michael’s aid. “I think I can get you to the bedroom this time.”

Michael chuckled, stealing a kiss. “Then you're gonna have to come back and clean up. Don't want kitchen nut. Might stain.” Michael draped his arms over Jeremy's shoulders. “Oh, do we need more chocolate syrup?”

“Yes, Michael, we do. Are you still trying to write a shopping list?” 

“I have like ten things we need to get.”

“Oh my god, fine, we can go shopping tomorrow. You should have told me this morning.”

“Forgot.”

“C’mon, let’s get you in bed so I can clean up,” Jeremy said. 

Michael nodded. “C’mon, tough guy. Carry me.”

Jeremy picked him up. “I’m tough.”

Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy's chin. “Yeah babe. You're tough.”

“So tough.” Jeremy carried him to their bed. 

“I love you lots, tough guy.”

“I love you mores, soft guy.”

Michael smiled. “Add fudgepops to the list.”

“Of course. For deepthroating.”

“You know me so well.” Michael glanced over at the drawer on the bedside table that Jeremy had left open. “And more condoms.”

“Keep it in mind, babe. I’m gonna go clean up.”

“Hurry up! Cuddles.”


End file.
